The Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (better version)
by E.M.Bryant97
Summary: okay, this is my first time using fanfiction so let's see how this works out.. I absolutley hated the third mummy movie, and I wanted to re-make it so you can have a taste as to what the third movie could've been like. please, please, PLEASE COMMENT!


The sky burned deep gray.

Rain pattered over the black umbrellas. And on the stone white tomb in front of everyone. Rick O'Connell stood with his son under his arm; facing the tomb of his wife. Evelyn Carnahan O'Connell. Died when her office building exploded with a gas leak. No one had made it out alive. Including her.

Tears fell from the adventurers face, not even caring for an umbrella to shelter he and his son. Jonathan pushed through the mass of people surrounding his brother in laws house. Seeing the tomb of his sister, Jonathan quickly covered his face in the crook of his arm. He was probably thinking, oh heck. Heck, heck, heck. She's dead again. For good, this time.

He was beginning to wish he'd taken the book of the dead with them instead of having it lost forever under the sands of Egypt.

Alex just began his expedition in China before he got the call about his mother. He didn't even hesitate coming back to their old house in London. His tears formed from more than fifteen years of learning history from her. His role model. Life seemed unbearable without the greatest Egyptologist of all time.

Rick diverted his eyes towards the dreary sky. He'd look anywhere but forward. He didn't even remember what life was like before he met Evy. Nothing else filled his head. Daydreams of them at their wedding, spending time with baby Alex, even when he took her out in the pouring rain; riding in that old pick- up truck of his, lying in the back and gazing at the stars. She could locate them all. And when she laughed; it was like the whole world stopped to watch. No matter how bad she said she looked on a Saturday morning, she always seemed to glow as if she were a decedent of Aphrodite herself. And when they kissed. Oh, the kissing... _Snap out of it O'Connell._ He ordered himself. If he didn't do this, he would never be able to move on in life. Slowly Rick turned around, heading back towards the house that would hold the memories of his wife forever.

Turning the handle slowly, O'Connell entered the house he and Evy had shared for more than fifteen years. Dang it! Rick thought. Everything seemed to trigger memories of her. Even staring at the front door. What a lousy day this was. And it was about to get worse. He eyed the picture of Alexander the Great, which his son was named for. He almost smiled at the thought of them arguing about going to the lost oasis of Adam- Shere. Rick seemed to loose track of time remembering every single moment they spent together. Fingering the sword Evy used to fend off the red turbaned jerks that broke into their house ten years ago, running his hands down the old ancient tapestries that only his wife would find special. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Jonathan coming up behind him. He slowly put a hand on his shoulder. Totally unusual for Jonathan. Rick almost jumped out of his skin turning around to face him. It was a good thing Jonathan didn't have too much resemblance to his sister. "look. I miss her too. I'm sorry." Jonathan almost whispered, so he wouldn't break the silence too much. With that being said, he paced over to his room without another word.

Alex came next, tears still streaked on his face. Rick immediately embraced his son, fighting back future tears of his own. "I miss mum so much." Alex muttered. Obviously someone as buff and masculine as he can't be shown crying too much in public. He knew he would have to return to China and finish the expedition. Life had to go on. "she would've loved to see that thing you're looking for in there," Rick said with a softened tone. Alex smirked at his father. "thing? Dad. This "thing" is only the great Emperor Haun himself! And I'm going to font it. For mum." With that, Alex left Rick alone in the room, preparing for his travel back to China.

Things were only quiet for a moment before the doorbell rang. Startled, Rick started for the door; having his emergency gun in the corner of his eye as he opened the door. For what it's worth, he should've pulled the trigger right then and there. Rick was baffled by what he saw. At his doorstep was a smallish woman with curly, carmel- colored hair. On her face was an expression that read: I don't want to be here, so let's make it quick. Rick must've been staring at her for a long time, because the woman gave him a glaring look with percing brown eyes and allowed herself in. Who could blame him? The woman looked just like Evy. "the funeral's over." he said gruffly, expecting her to turn around and leave. "I know." she said. Before Rick could reply, Jonathan came back in the room. Much to Rick's surprise, he went over to her and hugged her. "Missy!" He seemed rather exited to see her. Rick was confused. "Jonathan," he said, "what'd I tell you about bringing your ex- girlfriends back in the house?"

Jonathan cracked a goofy smile. "oh, this isn't my girlfriend. This is Missy. My sister." Jonathan didn't know who looked more shocked. Rick, or Missy. Finally, Missy uttered, "she married... Him?"

"Evy had... A sister?"

Missy smirked. "figured a bookworm like Evelyn would marry someone like this."

Rick was too confused to be angry. "what?" Jonathan stepped in between their conversation. "Evy and Missy are twins, Rick. Not identical, as you can see, but twins. They used to be like best friends before the... Accident."

"what accident?" Rick asked.

"doesn't matter." Missy growled, "look. I'm only here because I heard she died. I've never heard of my sister having a family, so I thought I might stop by for a bit."

"you wouldn't come to your twin sisters freaking funeral?" Rick couldn't imagine it. Missy glared at him, and Jonathan could tell this wouldn't be a fun conversation. "ah- Missy and Evy sort of... Well, split up in the last twenty years. They never talked to each other."

"-because that girl is nothing but a lying, no good son of a-"

"okay!" Rick clasped his hands together, obviously sick of her already. "I don't know what your problem is. But my wife was the best thing that ever happened to me. And if you think you can just waltz in here on her funeral date and call her names, you're sadly mistaken. I think it's time for you to leave." Rick tried to contain his rage on his newly founded sister in law. Missy just smiled slyly. "well, I was wondering, could I possibly stay here tonight? I've got nowhere else to go." She sounded pretty sad. Rick was about to shoot out an immediate answer before Jonathan interrupted. Again. "she's real nice once you get to know her, Rick. She's been living in America for a while, tending bars. She needs some love." he made a face at Rick, knowing it would annoy him into giving in. "fine! Whatever! Don't. Touch. Anything." he had no trouble believing that Evy's sister would hand beers to drunk old Americans from seven to eight thirty on weekdays. Maybe Evy was the only normal one. "which room is the one farthest away from you?" she asked innocently. Rick gave her a mock grin. "on the right. Two doors down." What a way to finish off the death of a loved one. Missy gave Jonathan a quick look, then stormed off to her new bed. Rick and Jonathan stood there in silence, not sure what to do or expect next. Jonathan finally held up his hands in defeat. "if it makes you feel better, we have no psychotic cousins that need a place to stay."

Rick sighed. "a psychotic sister is way worse,"

The sun rose the next morning; too early for everyone's sake. Rick forced his eyes open from another sleepless night. Because if he slept, he'd think of her again. He considered just staying in bed, knowing that the beer drinker and the annoying beer giver wouldn't be up for at least another five hours. But if Evy should see him now, snoring his head off, she would have a fit.

So, that was it. Getting up to face a useless day Rick knew he wouldn't enjoy. Even when Evy wasn't around, everything seemed to come back to her.

He found his way down the hall, looking for Missy's room. Just as he expected, she was lying face first into her pillow. Rick was pleased to hear that she snored louder than a laundry machine. He slowly bent over to pick up a baseball bat that Alex had carelessly thrown on the way to his room. Rick held it up in his hands and swatted the air; probably remembering how he used to play. Just before he took another swing, Missy blinked open her eyes to see her maniac brother in law through the hazy morning light, about to smack her with a wooden bat. "ah!" she yelled. "Rick! You're trying to kill me in my sleep!" she gasped, sitting up to swat the bat out of his hands. "well good morning to you." he mouthed to himself. Missy shooed him out of the room and quickly put on one of her dresses. Rick almost fell asleep waiting thirty minutes for her to return. The dress she was wearing must've cost a lot of money. Rick recalled seeing that type of dress in one of Evy's magazines; the ones that usually end up in the wastebasket. "you like it?" she asked, twirling herself around. Rick had to stop her before he got too sick of it. "I thought you said you were a bar tender." he was getting way to confused with this one. Missy gave him a slightly embarrassed grin. "I have a slight problem when it comes to money..." He wasn't too surprised with that answer. "well, common, let's say goodbye to Jonathan." Missy quickly brushed by him and continued down the hall. Rick exhaled slowly, and followed her. Jonathan looked like he just rolled out of bed. Which he probably had. He was wearing an old wrinkled Hawaiian shirt with bramuda shorts that looked three sizes too big for him. "you're wearing that to China?" Rick laughed. Jonathan shrugged. "if it fits, then wear it!"

Missy went over to him and gave him a long hug. "it was fun seeing you again Missy," Jonathan said, looking pretty sad that he had to leave. "you too, bonehead." That was the first time Rick actually saw her smile. And when she smiled, she seemed like a totally different person. The smile matched Evy's perfectly. Whenever Jonathan cracked a joke, and she pretended to laugh. When all he had to do was glance at her, and she'd throw him that exact smile. That was about the only thing that really connected her to her sister. That in the brown eyes, Rick thought. Missy then reverted back to her rebellious expression, turning back to Rick. Jonathan looked at him wearily, knowing NOT to hug him, but not wanting to leave him with nothing. Rick grinned and slapped him on the shoulder. "if you see Alex, give him a couple drinks from that night club of yours, on me."

"sure, you bet ya," He winced, obviously in intense pain. "plane leaves in an hour," Jonathan said behind his back, heading for the London airport.

As soon as the door slammed shut, the house ringed with an erie silence. It was too awkward for the both of them. Rick let out a small laugh. "seems like you two would be the twins," Now it was Missy's turn to laugh. "yah, that'd be nice." The awkwardness returned. Rick figured that the whole sister thing was a touchy subject. Well, it was a touchy subject for everyone for that matter. "you ever been married?" he tried again.

"nah, had a few boyfriends here and there, but that really isn't my thing."

"commitment?"

"well, patience is a virtue."

Rick stopped short. "what? What'd I say?" Missy asked.

"nothing. Evy used to say that a lot, that's all. You kind of remind me of-"

"oh, I see." Missy glared daggers at him. "you think just because we're twins, we're like best buddies or something. I thought by now you'd know that I-"

"-hate my sister?" Rick finished, trying to use her high pitched tone of voice.

"very much dislike each other!" she said defensively. Rick smiled. "I know you're her sister. You two are the most stubborn people in the world."

"quit saying we're alike!" Missy shouted, "I have nothing to do with that... that... bum-rag! We're exact opposites for heavens sake! I wear dresses, and she wears bloody tank- top with cargo shorts! I literally had to pin her down to get her into a dress." This was the first comment she made about her that she didn't say bookworm, idiot, and bum- rag. Rick was just about to ask what exactly a bum- rag was, but Missy stormed off into the kitchen. "you got any food?" she demanded. Rick realized he hadn't eaten since the morning his wife died. That thought made his stomach turn with regret of bringing the topic up and deep, gnawing hunger. He remembered tossing her that rotten banana, and how she threw it back and hit his head. His hands flew to the small goose egg that brown fruit left upon his head. Hard to believe that was only two weeks ago. "are you gonna answer me O'Connell?" she shouted. Rick was beginning to wish he'd stop bringing up the Evy topic in front of her. "no." he answered quietly.

Missy slammed the door to the fridge and walked back over to him. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" she grinned, beating him to it. She opened the door, revealing a middle aged man with a box held securely in his arms. "who are you?" she said.

"we need to talk," he said gruffly. Missy shrugged, and let him in. Rick stared, confused at the visitor. "you two should sit down." the man gestured towards the couch. Missy glanced at Rick, and the two slowly sank down in the couch. Trying to stay as far apart from each other as possible. The man cleared his throat and began. "I'm here because I have here with me the eye of Shang- rul- I, and I need someone to deliver this back to China as a symbol of peace from England. And I knew you two would be the perfect couple for the job."

Missy turned pale. "couple?"

"yes." the man looked at her strangely. "I was told you two were married."

Rick and Missy turned to face one another. "EW!" they both yelled. Rick looked like he was on the verge of vomiting. "seriously, someone told me you were married to this man. Evelyn, right?"

"no no no." she looked worse than Rick. "it's Missy. M-I-S-S-Y. I have nothing to do with my bloody sister. Understand?"

The man decided it was time for a major subject change. "so, will you two "friends" do it or not?"

"yes!" Missy said. The man was about to continue with the discussion before Rick intervened. "no!" the two of them stopped and stared at him.

"yes," Missy clarified.

"no," Rick folded his arms crossly.

"yes."

"no."

Now they were both on the verge of beginning a fistfight.

"yes!"

"no!"

The man interrupted them. "honestly, I'd side with the girl who states she's not who I say she is. And obviously not married to you."

Missy gave Rick a pleading look. "please Rick! I've never been to China. It's always Evy who got to travel everywhere she wanted to go. I really wanna go!" she tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. Rick sighed. "okay."

"yes!"

"but here's the catch. You have to refrain yourself from ANY negative comments about my wife."

"I could live with that," she sighed.

"and... You have to say one positive thing about your sister every day until we get back from China."

Missy heaved a sigh. "really?"

"really."

"fine. Whatever! I'll do it. Just don't get your hopes up. There's not a whole bunch if happiness between us."

"oh there better be!" Rick said.

The man rose from his chair, not even bothering to shake their hands. "do we have a deal?" he asked.

Rick took the box in his hands. "yes. Yes we do."


End file.
